When I met you
by Ms. Panda Weasley
Summary: Leah decides to take yoga lessons as she promised Jacob when she joined his pack. But for Leah nothing is as simple as that. She's been decided to be miserable for years now, will she be able to continue like that for long? Leah Clearwater & OC
1. I really need some Yoga lessons

**When I met you**

_Leah's story_

**Disclaimer: ****All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, except the ones that you don't recognize. **

Author's note: Well this is my first fanfic in English; so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes; I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested :D. Thanks so much for reading, and double thanks to the ones that review!

Dedicatory: To everyone that reads this story :)

_**Ch. 1- I really need some Yoga lessons**_

During a random day I was just passing by, from my _exciting_ trip to the market, when I saw it, the announcement that I've been looking for.

Yoga lessons  
Monday- Friday, at 7am, 9am, 1pm, 5pm, 8pm

I seriously had nothing to do like, never. Between Seth's, and her lovely girlfriend Sarah, invasion to my house; Jacobs mellow thoughts about his Renéesme, my mom and her recently closeness to Charlie and Billy's Fish nights, that happen way more often than not; I had nothing to do. Except for some rounds and wolf stuff, but that was mostly at night and too random lately ought to the lack of new leeches and the explosion of thousand new werewolves. I had no life…urgh. Even when I was thinking about going back to school, I didn't do much about it. Besides I have already said to Jake, like ages ago, I was going to find a way of getting rid off the werewolf thing by controlling myself. Yoga sounded perfect in more than one way.

So, I opened the door and some "charming" little bells were ringing, ugh, and they have incense lighted on, it gave me a headache already, I just couldn't stand the smell.

-Good morning, welcome to Shanti Yoga- said the girl on the counter without actually glancing up, she was busy with some typing.

-Hi, I would like to register for Yoga classes at 9am and 7pm please- I said while getting closer.

When she actually looked at me her eyes opened a lot. Somehow I think I do look menacing, not because I have the big size of my brothers-not even nearly- I guess it was more an attitude thing.

-Ahm yes sure, just give me a moment please.

While she was trowing me some glances while looking for what I hoped it was my format or something I recognized her. She was at the "wedding of the century", the leeches' wedding , her name was…Jessica, of course, the girl that passed half of the night making googly eyes to her escort and the other half to the rest of the leeches around. She was probably on her summer job or something.

-Ahm, yes, ok. Here's a format for you to fill, and if you have any doubts let me know

(a/n: the _italics_ is what she's thinking but not writing)

Name: Leah Clearwater

Age: 21 years old… _look-like 26, hormonal 52 ugh_…

Genre: F M _what I've been doubting later since I'm the only she wolf ever.. something must be very wrong with me_.

Address: Quiluete Reservation; _actually la push forest most of the time_

Height: 5'8'' Weight: 156 _yeah and it doesn't matter how much exercise I do every day, this damn muscles are heavy, so thanks spirits it isn't more_

Are you in any medications? No _I wish, but no_

Do you have any allergies? No _To leeches obviously_

Are You pregnant? No

Yoga level: 1 _believe me I wouldn't take double courses if it was any higher_

Schedule: 7am. &7pm. Instructor: Leonidas Firestone  
8am.& 8pm Instructor: Alison Gale  
9am & 5pm instructor: Savanah Prescott

I handed the format along with a check; the monthly payment. I was grateful that my dad left us the store; and we somehow didn't have needs.

-Thank you Miss … er…Clearwater, we will love to see you tomorrow at 9am.

-Sure, thanks. – I answered civilly

Yeah right, like if anyone could be glad to see me, or hear me in Sam's case.

I couldn't avoid thinking about him, I was such a masochistic. After all I have been trough I haven't got over it, him. I hated myself because of it.

I went back home after buying 2 pairs of yoga pants and some t-shirts; I bought everything black, because it was that or some baby yellow or pink, all that girly stuff…so not me.

-Where have you been Leah Clearwater?- cried my mother as soon as I step my first toe at home.

Jeez, I have heard that same phrase over and over during my life; more often since I joined the pack…

-Hi mom, I'm glad to see you too- I responded sarcastically.

- I was worried Leah! Seth came back from his turn hours ago, and he didn't have any idea of where you've been! Are you ok sweetheart?-she asked me half-worried, with that consistent compassion in her tone.

That was a good question; was I ever ok? The last time I checked the love of my life was engaged to my ex-favorite cousin, I was a bizarre she-werewolf with menopausal problems, I didn't study anymore, even my little brother had more chances of getting married than myself. My only piece of peace was being on Jacob's pack which translated on not hearing Sam's thoughts about Emily or his bothering and pity at hearing me; and even there I had a super mellow Alpha to hear. I know I'm seeing the glass half empty but you really can't blame it on me..

-Yes mom, I'm ok- I answered automatically, there wasn't any way I could actually explain in how many ways I wasn't, but there were plenty reasons for not discussing it with my mom.

-Then where have you been all morning?-she yelled at me

-Well if you must know I went to Port Angeles for groceries and got myself in yoga lessons

-In what? Don't you lie to me Leah! – yelled suspicious while pointing a wood spoon at me.

-Here- I took the inscription receipt from my back pocket- I already pay and everything, I start tomorrow at 9am.

She still looked suspicious but she decided that it had to be somewhat legit if I had a receipt. As she walked on the kitchen her expression turned worried and anxious, something wasn't right, and it had to be unpleasant, she didn't had that expression very often.

I decided to wait, sooner than later she was going to tell me, meanwhile I was going to eat the banana pie that she baked last night. But as soon as I opened the fridge I notice that it was gone! I could murder my brother right now ¬.¬ I want pie! I love pies!

Why or how mothers can hear your thoughts goes beyond me, but they do.

-I'm finishing chopping the apples and cheese to bake you a special one, your favorite. I gave Charlie the last piece so don't go nagging your brother. – my mom called from the counter.

I was happy at that statement so I didn't mind so much anymore. Charlie could have that piece I was having an entire pie. And speaking of my brother…

-and where is Seth by the way? …oh never mind he imprinted I forgot.- it's been only 6 days and he's already thinking of rings and a new home. All this bliss is killing me.

-Uhm Leah- she called almost in whisper.

Finally she's talking. –Yes mom- there's no way I can escape so might as well do it calmly. I impress myself with my maturity sometimes.

-Emily called

-So?- I responded bitterly; yeah so much for maturity.

-She really wants for you to be her maid of honor, and the wedding is only 3 weeks away. Tomorrow they have their 2nd dress trial. She says they can still make your dress. –she was cautious, chopping an apple in the most symmetrical way possible.

-I'm sorry mom I'm still not going! You out everyone should know why! I thought you cared more for your daughter's well being than Emily's! silly me!- I exploded. My hands were already trembling furiously, like every time someone mentioned her wedding. The one that should have being mine.

-Leah calm down please- she was almost begging- of course I worry much more for you and your happiness; but I'm able to see forward than you, when you find your own soul mate you'll regret not being on Emily and Sam's wedding, they are both important for you, much more than you care to recognize.

-Stop mom, just stop; I don't want to have this fight again and again with you- I muttered between my teeth.- I'm not going to be Emily's maid of honor, and that's the end of it.

-It would mean a lot for Emily and for me too-

I don't know how stressed I was that didn't noticed Sam's arrival. Seeing him had a range of effects on me from fury to sadness. But as usual I decided to play anger, it hurt the less.

-What are you doing here?- I asked spitting each word

-I came here for Seth, he asked me to give him a ride to Port Angeles

-well he's not here and he can run if you forgot

-I know, it's just that, well I'm taking him to a special store and I need to pick up something there too, it's just a matter of killing two birds with a stone so to speak. – he answered with sadness, he hadn't got to the exhausted part, I didn't mind, cause it wasn't far behind, he had no tolerance to my mood lately. Did he forgot how patient and loving he used to be around me? All lies.

-well he's not here we are sorry, thanks for visiting, don't bother on coming back- I answered acidly

-Leah I don't want to do this now, please. I'm here too because Emily thought that maybe if I came you would somehow listen. We actually want you in our wedding. I want you to be there. I'm sorry things didn't worked out the way we used to think, the way you wanted, but that doesn't mean it's not going to be everything perfect at the end.

-ha! Of course, how could it not be perfect? You are marrying my cousin, she used to be like my sister! But since everything is blissful for you two, why on earth do you need me there?

-Because we love you. I lo…

-Don't you dare say it, don't you dare repeating those words- I muttered, feeling my hands tremble

-But its true Leah, you know it is. – he was certainly pushing it- Maybe it's not in the way you want me to but I do love you.

It hurt; it hurt badly to hear that. The truth often hurts deeply. And this truth was an irrevocable one, a big one, an unavoidable complicated truth.

-I don't want to hear more about it Sam, please respect me a little. You know how much this hurts, please just go away.

He listened. He just gave my mom a quick nod and headed to the door. When I thought he was already on his way home, I heard him almost whisper.

-I really want you in my wedding Lei-Lei, you _are_ very important to me.

It made me start to shake. At first I thought that I was going to phase, but when my mom hold me I knew it was from crying. Will I ever be over him?


	2. Who's there?

**When I met you**

_Leah's story_

**Disclaimer: ****All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, except the ones that you don't recognize. **

Author's note: Oh I'm truly disappointed on the amount of reviews that I got considering the amount of alerts! I'm not expecting a 4 pages review people! It can be a simple: I like it, that's all to make my mini me happy :) I really hope this time it changes. I'll be updating between 10 and 15 days. And I hope the next chapters will be longer, because I have the rest of the story most figured out. Oh just for your information. Leah is supposed to attend the 9am class and 7pm. Just a little something that I slipped on the last chapter.

Dedicatory: To my friends, the true ones :)

_**Ch.2- Who's there?**_

-Leah

I was running sown at First Beach and heard my name, but I couldn't turn around, couldn't look who was calling me. I only knew that it was pouring, and even as a wolf I was freezing.

I kept running for a long time, trying to find somewhere

PENDIENTE

When I woke up I still felt the tears running down my cheeks and then I blacked out.

Almost too soon I noticed the sun rising up in my window and finally decided to take a shower and get ready for my first yoga lesson. My mom was baking multiberry muffins, my favorites where the cranberry ones and I was already craving for them.

-Morning Leah, how is my favorite sister in the whole world?- This was the new in-love Seth talking, he "discovered" that I was so sweet and deserved a love like the one he and Sarah shared now.

-Morning- I answered

-leah you won make any new friends at your classes with that attitude-

Oh god, she sounded just like if it was my first day of kindergarten; it's not like having friends outside La Push was even an option thanks to my condition; it was pointless I could never be completely honest so forget about it.

-Mom I'm not taking Yoga lessons to make friends! I just need to learn how to relax and stop phasing. She just nodded and let it drop.

I hurried down my breakfast and got ready to get out when I heard my mom sigh, she was at the telephone.

-No, it's alright Emily, I have a ton of things to do at home, please don't worry; see you soon bye

I knew for sure that home was impeccable, there was no work to be done here. My mom had plans, Emily couldn't help her and now she was pretending that everything was fine.

-Mom, I'm leaving now

-oh Leah, yes, sure honey, enjoy it and have fun- she answered distractedly while picking up the dishes.

-Mom, quit the façade, tell me, do you need something? I heard you talking to Emily on the phone.

-Oh I'm sorry; it's just that, well Charlie … and Bill of course invited me to go to Port Angeles for lunch, and since Emily had some errands from the wedding there well; but you don't worry about it. It's nothing. – how it's possible that moms can be so good discovering lies from their kids, and then so awful at lying themselves?

-C'mon mom, I'll give you a ride to Charlie's don't worry. – to see her face get an instant bright was somehow . I was still struggling with Dad's death; it was actually hard to know that he no longer gave me a wink when I arrived home from school. He was the only one that understood my Sam-drama; and then gave him a lesson he still doesn't forget.

But above all my mom deserved to have someone like Charlie; and let's face it; he would starve without her.

When I finally arrived to the Yoga place the Stanley girl was all frantic on the phone, clearly pleading to someone, jeez and they say I'm needy!. I was still 15 min. early so I decided to check my locker and the sauna; and then I heard the entire gossip.

-Oh I'm so worried for Savanah- said a blonde tiny girl to her friend that could easily be bella's sister for the resemblance.

-I know, she's so excited about her baby; can you imagine what she's been trough all these years? In vitro is so expensive by the way!

-Oh I'm just hoping that they give her classes to my man

-For god's sake, he's not your man besides, he doesn't date- said the brunette full of resentment

-Just because he didn't fall for your "charm", doesn't mean he can resist all this- answered SEÑALANDO all her body.

Ok this was too much gossip for me. I actually got worried about what was going to happen to my classes, since I got the 9am and Savanah is supposedly my instructor. Well let's leave that to Stanley girl.

I found the classroom quickly and took one of the mats that were for the community; yesterday I didn't bought one, because I thought it was unnecessary, but seaming that I'll be here every day and every night and also practicing during weekends (yeah I'm in kind of a hurry to be peaceful, as stupid as that may seem…) I'm definitely getting one for myself today.

I took the place right behind to where the instructor is supposed to be. It reminded me of high school. I was always that kind of girl, sited on the very front, asked and answered most of the questions, somehow a nerd; but the truth is that I've always loved school.

After a couple of minutes after someone that looked very much like the Stanley girl, probably her mom. She looked nervous but had a big fake smile anyways. Isn't she supposed to be like a very calmed and relaxed person? Did yoga worked at all?

-Good morning, I'm Aphrodite, as many of you know-she said while getting deep breaths and looking at everyone- I am happy and sad about the news that I have for you students; your instructor Savanah is now out of her critical state; but her pregnancy is at risk so she wont be coming back for the next 4 months at least. – I could definitely hear the gossip and complains from the group, apparently she was a good instructor- but you have nothing to worry; our dear Alison is going to take the 9am and I'll be giving the 8am one; at least for now, so if you know anyone from that class let them know.- When she finished she talked briefly with the one that I assumed was Alison who still didn't look very happy about her change. I knew there were 3 instructors; but I didn't give it much thought; mainly because Alison took over for the class and since I was the only new one it was hard to keep up.

My sharp senses didn't help a lot to concentrate; I could perfectly hear the telephone ringing, Stanley eating some chips, Aphrodite arranging her nail's appointment, and someone on the other classroom alone; this peaked my curiosity because he or she was just breathing and humming very lightly. Somehow that sound just calmed me a lot, much more than the "nature sound" soundtrack we had here. I just synchronized my breathing to his heart, somehow I just assumed it was a he, when I didn't noticed I followed the scent and he just seemed to have the entire forest rubbed on his skin.

-Ah miss, miss?- I didn't noticed that the class finished already and I was half sleep on the lotus posture.

-Oh I'm so sorry- wow those were my words?

- Oh don't worry, it's normal to feel so relaxed that you fall asleep; the meditation is very important, but remember that is a life style also.

Yeah yeah I wasn't even listening the only thing I could think about was finding him. I didn't know who he was, but it certainly had an incredible smell. I was just curious, because normally people didn't smell like forest or rain, but he did, whit something that may be wood but not properly, more like firewood but in a pleasant and spicy way. Where my senses going wild? Or was my imagination?

Anyway I traced the scent to a big room with Japanese doors and suddenly I got really anxious, even my hands started to tremble but it wasn't the same that I felt when I was going to phase it was pure anxiety. I just needed to slide that door. But I couldn't control myself. I took the handle and debated between doing it fast or really slow, open it entirely or just a bit, to take a look and walk away or talk to him and … I just didn't know.

An entire minute passed and I was still standing with my hand on the handle with all my internal debates and suddenly I heard his footsteps, he was walking towards the door and I was still here like a total creep. I wanted to run away as much as I wanted to stay.

But I never got to know my decision, because it was made for me when he opened the door and raised his gaze.


	3. When I met you

**When I met you**

_Leah's story_

**Disclaimer: ****All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, except the ones that you don't recognize.**

Author's note: Don't you guys hate finals? I keep telling my friends that this is so irrational! They give you all the hard work when you are so tired, bored and waiting for the last tik-tok that announces the end of semester, just when you are about to take your notebooks and throw them as far as you can. This just isn't right, but there's nothing I can do about it except do the final investigations and essays or exams while praying that this ends as soon as possible.

Sorry for the LOONG writer's block

Dedicatory: To everyone that STILL reads this story! Please Review :)

p.s. everything in italics is Yesterday ok? Meaning the same day that ch.2

_**Ch. 3- When I met You**_

I thought it was a dream, just one more to my collection of intense and impossible dreams. I have dreamed about it for so long that anything else wouldn't have made sense. But there was something that made me doubt, a little something that was too strong, and very invigorating; a new need. It wasn't like my need of water or oxygen, not even remotely alike to when I needed some sleep or even to eat. It was stronger, beyond everything I mentioned.

_Everything disappeared. The classroom and the soothing music playing on the background; the oxygen, the sun, gravity. No, this last one didn't disappeared, but it no longer tied me to the center of the earth; now, my center, my energy, my body, my whole being, had been redirected towards Him.  
I stopped with everything, right then and there I stopped being Leah Clearwater. I didn't know who or where I was, I know I could be anything he needed me to be, to be anywhere he was; anything, as long as I could still see and feel the presence of a perfectly symmetric body, that pair of emerald green eyes with fine skin and salvage curly hair. _

How could I just made up something like that? I was never good with imagination; it cost me 3 entire days to let the "wolfgirl" thing to actually be remotely believable to me. This was just a little bit too much. But I wonder when will I stop being surprised or amazed by anything.  
I know my mom has been doing rounds to my room the whole night and day. I'm sorry that my crying and pain is somehow affecting her, I really love her, I should be ashamed, but I'm hurting so much that I don't have enough space to bear any other feeling.

-Leah, you have to tell us what happened please- Seth begged. He has been doing this for a couple of hours now. Asking about what happened or who to punch. Like if hitting someone would take away the pain.

I can hear my mom talking on the phone with Sam and Emily at inconsistent intervals. Trying to find the truth where there's nothing to look for there; like looking for a perfect diamond on an abandoned alley. I admit it is a shame that I can't blame Sam for this too. I've got used to blame Him for all my problems and misfortune. Maybe I almost did it automatically; even now I know that if I just give it a little thought I could find an easy way to blame this on Him too. But I am too exhausted for that.

_-Hello, are you looking for something?... or maybe someone?- he asked and then added when he saw no response from me- are you feeling ok? Is there any way I can help you?- he asked now worried_.

_He didn't know me, he had no idea of who I was but he was concerned about me. Yeah it was probably just Him thinking that there was something wrong with me; or the proper concern of Him being an instructor, me being a student who looked like it's going to pass out soon. _

The memory of his voice it's a little bit excruciating, but too perfect for me to mind about it. I kept playing in my head our entire "conversation" not even a 100 words; and still they meant the world to me. I was becoming a masochistic she wolf. Fantastic, just what was missing.  
I've been seriously considering for hours about what I can do for my existence for now on. Suicide was down on the list, but still an option. Running away sounded like one of my best options; I know it would hurt like hell to be away; but also know that no matter how long it took the pain would be so natural to me that I would be able to live with it.

It's really funny to think about it, think options to run away from this. How long did I wished for this? People say that you have to be careful on what you wish since it might come true. Touché. Jacob said that you don't have a mind of your own when this happens, or at least non of the wolfs seem to have it after they took a look on they soul mates. But I do; I'm able to think rationally about this, well as rational as the pain let me. Kudos to me for not screaming in the past 5hours; or passed out, or killed myself or anyone else for that matter. Incredible that the only good think I get from this is that I don't miss or care or love Sam anymore, that feeling is gone, totally and completely. I should feel relieved, the hell I thought I would make a party out of a day that I no longer felt that way, but I just feel sick.

Ugh throwing up is certainly something I absolutely hate. But I guess it's metaphorically throwing up a life-long grudge against..well, everybody that's happy so…I get to think about it as something good, for now.

-leah, please honey let me in, we don't need to talk about it, just please let me see that you are fine, or not, but let me see you or help you. I promise I won't ask questions or talk at all if you don't want to, please just let me in.- my mom pleaded from behind the door.

I heard her considering about just knocking off my door or bursting a window to get in here. She was absolutely terrified of what was happening. She didn't even see me this bad when the Sam fiasco happened. Then I just moped around silent for 2 straight months. I went to school, did my chores, take care of Seth or my dad accordingly but mostly did or say anything. But of course this was so much worse than then.

_-oh, yeah, hi, sorry- I was totally babbling- I was just curious about…uhm, this classroom- yeah excellent idea Leah_

_He chuckled;- Well maybe it was because of the space? This is actually the biggest classroom we have, even when the difference isn't actually that much, or because of the fountain that we have in here- he said pointing at a very regular and ordinary fountain on a corner. –Water's sound helps you get to meditation levels easy. Are you new here by the way?- he asked now amoused. _

_I felt downright stupid, silly. I blushed hard. And for the record I never blush. _

_-Well I guess there wasn't anything that interesting about it after all. –Except for you of course_

_-Don't worry, you'll eventually find something interesting enough around here- and then he just smiled me and left. _

I don't even know why I'm being such an overly dramatic person. Maybe things could change, he could like…no I shouldn't think of Him being anything but perfectly happy.

_I ran home after that, I needed to eat well, change my tonight's round with anyone and then go and find a new and more fitting yoga clothes. Yes it was totally ridiculous and unnecessary that I changed my mind about it like 14 times already. But for now, at least until I get to the store, I'm keeping that plan. _

_-Oh hi Leah, how was your first Yoga lesson? Seth told me- Sarah was on the counter of the kitchen and get a perfect look at anyone who arrived hoping it was my brother I guess. _

_I then realized that I didn't remember a thing that I supposedly learned at yoga.  
-it was fine, we did breathing and…stuff- _

_Sarah was always the kind of person that didn't get to chatty or interview you every time she was near. She was sweet and kind, but overall polite and respectful. I smiled, Seth really found a perfect girl to imprint on. She never complained about how chipper my brother could be or my sourness for that matter; I've never gave her enough credit. _

_-Uhm, how are your kitchen lessons going? – I asked for the first time making some conversation.  
I noticed her eyes had a bit of a surprised reaction and then some suspicion, but smiled at me and answered content_

_-Oh I'm doing good I think, Seth says that I'm getting even better than your mom at making him his favorite bacon and cheese sandwich; but I guess that he would say that even if I put some dirt on it so I don't feel bad- she smiled sheepishly. She obviously noted how biased my brother was by her, and find it cute or attractive even when she also thought it was too much attention for her. _

_-don't worry, i know you'll get better, and actually hope you do because when you two marry i don't want to have him around sneaking for food- i smiled at her. _

_She was happily surprised, noticing her expression, that I thought that; she even blushed when I mentioned the marriage thing, but overall she looked pleased. _

_-I'll work my hardest- she answered while renewing her chore of cleaning strawberries with an extra enthusiasm clear on her work and face. _

_I went up to my room and started looking for some extra money. I had expended most of my savings on the yoga class and the clothes that I bought already for it. _

_I think I need to borrow some money from someone. Sarah is not an option, not only because she'll think that I was somehow being nice with her for money, but because I've heard her family's financial problems from Seth. My mom is out of money until the end of the month, so there's no option there. _

_I finally did one of the last things I wanted to. Call Jacob black and ask for money to buy some clothes. When on earth did I changed to this state of mind?_

_I grabbed my keys and went straight to leeches house. Jacob refused to use cell phone and now I'm paying the consequences of that! I could phase and maybe he would too, but as far as I'm concerned I will only do it for patrol, or extreme emergencies. _

_After a really awkward conversation with Jacob and avoiding a large interview when I repeated myself over and over telling him that everything was fine and that there was nothing different about me or my face or my eyes, I could run to Port Angeles to buy something far more descent that what I've got. _

_By the time I went back to my house it was almost 6pm, I had one hour to eat something and get ready. No, I decided that I wasn't going to "get ready", I'll wear just the pans I got yesterday and maybe one of the more fitted t-shirts I bought today. I was feeling so ridiculous about all this. It just wasn't me at all. But maybe it was because I felt no motivation before. Sam rarely looked at my body when we were together, it took me months to him finally realize that I was trying to seduce him when I did, and not so long after that he knew Emily and obviously all the hard work gave zero results about it. _

Remembering all the "work" I did yesterday on my looks made me snicker and think how much nothing of it matters. I could have been wearing a bikini and it still wouldn't have made the tiniest difference. He was not at all interested. He had already everything he needed or wanted as far as I could tell; hearing Him talk about it with that kind of reverence and solemnity made me realize how lost was the cause before I even realized how much did I want to fight for it.

_I arrived to the place 15 minutes early. I went twice to the restroom to re-do the same ponytail and turned it into a braid on the last second. My hair was something that I rarely noticed, I've never paid enough attention to it; mostly because my mom took really good care of it when I was a girl so it was mostly healthy. I didn't know what it meant to be silky or smooth, because nowadays it was mostly filled with branches or leaves. _

_When I entered the room he was already there, setting up the music, some sand in a small box and lighting a couple of vanilla scented candles._

_-sorry, it's alright if I just get in already- I asked shyly. I have almost forgot that I used to be shy and mostly silent. Lately I'm more known as the sarcastic-bitch, so it was logical. _

_-Sure, get your spot wherever you like- he smiled and motioned me forward. _

_I bought my own mat too, it was mint green, nothing to girly, I remembered how much I liked this color during my teen years. And besides it was this or another with orange, pink and red flower patterns. _

_I placed it close to his. It had not much to do with learning better, but the fact that I wanted badly to be near him, his skin had the most amazing smell; like firewood, sweet pinecone and something like mandarin. Thanks to the spirits for giving me this perfect sense, I was sure I couldn't have perceived it if it wasn't with my wolf nose. _

_After placing everything only a couple had arrived, they looked like a very new-age kind of couple, doing yoga at night thanks to their super busy-world-saving-jobs at day. I laughed. He turned around and looked at me when I did and chuckled himself. And then I blushed, damn it!_

_-I hope you feel better now, no curiosity about this classroom?- he asked clearly amused. _

_-No, I like this one actually, I like the window wall- I pointed at it with my head. It was a nice view of the forest; of course that I've seen best ones running trough it; but this one seemed particularly perfect. _

_He smiled; -yeah, that's the only condition I put when I started working here, that I got this classroom- he said still smiling. _

_The class began a few minutes after that. He was walking among us when thought it was necessary for someone to correct their posture. _

_I was having an enormous difficulty concentrating on the music, and then I realized that if I concentrated on his heartbeat it got me instantly relaxed. _

_I was on this perfect state-of-mind doing a gladiator posture almost perfectly when he came by my side and took my front hand to correct something. Then I saw it. It was big and shiny and unavoidable for me to see it. It was almost like if he was screaming "look at me". How could I miss it before? I'm sure it didn't appear out of thin air or that I was making it up.  
After that I just had the will and strength enough to get out running and phase near the woods. I howled for hours, screaming furious at my fate. _

_Is this a cruel joke from the spirits? Is it a sign that I was not meant to be happy?_

It was the perfect morning when I imprinted; it was the most excruciating night when I knew he is married.

a/n: I hope you people like it :D It took me ages to finally wrap it up, but I'm somehow content with the result :) I may be posting another one really soon due to some deadlines. But please give me some time; I'm really struggling with the grammars and please forgive my mistakes, but of course point them out so I can correct them :)

I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested :D

Review! I'll be happy to answer any questions or commentaries ;)


	4. What does she have?

**When I met you**

_Leah's story_

**Disclaimer: ****All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, except the ones that you don't recognize.**

Author's note: You know this is very confusing. On one side I get a lot of emails about people putting this story on their alerts or favorites, but on the other hand I just get like one or 2 reviews per chapter. I'm taking this chapter as a test; I really need to know what I'm doing right or wrong on this story that I actually love so much, so please review and tell me.

Dedicatory: To everyone that STILL reads this story! Please Review :)

_**Ch. 4- what does she have?**_

After an entire day of crying, nightmares, silent meditation, drowning in self-pity and a couple of points in between; I eventually let my mom in. I did it mostly because I heard her starting to cry out of worry, and telling Seth that she didn't know how much she would be able to resist before ordering him to take down the door.

It took a lot of strength, time and will to leave the bed and open the door; something that seemed so simple took an amazing amount of things to get it done. She scanned me right away, obviously looking for any visible injury that I or someone could have done to me. Little did she know how deep the injuries my heart bared were.

She looked a little lost. I remember her reaction when the Sam fiasco happened. She was mostly mad at sam and at Emily at first; then she was always watching over me, like waiting for me to give any sign of suicide attempt or clinical depression, or even if I wanted to kill either of them. But no, I didn't have any natural reaction; I became a sour person from day to night, and closed my feelings deep away in memory. The only emotion I showed was disgust. It repulsed me in every possible way. And even when this freaked my mom on the first week, she just got used to it, instead of fight it somehow, she just thought that I was being my reasonable self and enough careful to not do anything reckless even when I went out.

But this was so different, in so many different ways. I've seen my brothers to curl up in pain at the remote possibility of leaving or damaging their imprints, but specially I've seen them all be uncomfortable and anxious the entire time their loves where out of sight, particularly with Quil and Jacob, being their imprints the little kids they were. In my case this was all different, not better or worse, just different; I felt the pull so strong that it was almost a matter of grief.

My imprint was married. If truth ever hurt me it was nothing compared to this. I was still in some shock; I knew of course that marriages were fragile, that 4 out of 5 couples get divorced, but still, it went against everything I respect, to break a marriage apart. Besides I didn't want to be my imprint's mistress, except that if that's what he needed me to be (but that's another matter of discussion).

-Leah- my mom whispered- please honey could you tell me what happened?

I could do a perfect replay of the scene on my head, the entire conversation that changed my life.

_-good evening everyone, we will start with our usual circle on lotus to connect with the other human beings that are here with us to share their love and peace. – if it wasn't for his perfect voice and solemn tone I would have laughed, but hearing him it just seemed so real and ideal that I couldn't resist and took my place on the circle, right by his side. _

_-my name is Leonidas Firestone, and I want to congratulate you for being here and making this important desition of giving time to yourself and a peaceful soul to the universe. Let's connect with our inner warrior spirit and take from him the strength…_

_During almost 20 minutes I should have been on total absortion with him that I messed up a very simple posture and he corrected be allowing me to see his ring. In the middle of that time-stopper-moment I guess I muttered something like married; and he quietly answered: Yes, happily. _

_After that everything is a blurr now. _

I described the story to my mom, from the moment of application to my last memory. I felt more tears running down my cheeks; but as I rested on my mother's lap it became a hard crying. I felt lost and in love; and that was a heartbreaker combination.

It took me three painful days to decide that no matter what I needed to be near him somehow; so I decided to phase and rest by his house wherever that was. The pull was just too strong, and I was weak after 3 days of non eating-just crying. I found out that he lived near the forest and I decided to stay under a little balcony that seemed like the right place to still be able to look through the windows. If I needed to become his personal starlker I would.


End file.
